


A Dip Into the Dark Side

by totallyinnocent



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: AU, Frerard, Frerard Oneshot, I know, International Fanworks Day 2020, M/M, Oneshot, frerardoneshot, idc, im late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22750795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallyinnocent/pseuds/totallyinnocent
Summary: [ONESHOT]My International Fanworks Day submission. It's late but I worked too hard to delete it, so here you guys go.Gerard meets a fan who gives him an odd link to a site called 123Fic, he reads an interesting fanfiction of him and one Frank Iero.Okay, this was going to be a lot longer, but then I realized no one cares so you guys get this ending instead :/
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 18
Kudos: 15





	A Dip Into the Dark Side

**All** **websites** **and** **side characters** **are fictional and any relation to real-life individuals and sites is purely coincidental.**

**[Okay, maybe I made the site resemble AO3… a little bit…]**

The cheering audience fills the stadium, the floor is practically vibrating from the sheer commotion of it all. All the colored lights gave one last flicker before it went dark, causing a cascade of shrill cries and wild jumping. It was moments like these that made Gerard motivated to keep performing and creating.

“I love you!”

“Encore!”

“Ray Toro rules!”

“Mikey fuckin’ Way!”

Each time a member heard their name screamed, a small smile spread across their face, along with a slight shade of pink. The cheers grew dimmer as time went on until eventually there was only an empty stadium with an empty stage in the dark.

For regular shows, this would be the end, they would all head back to the tour bus to unwind with a bit of alcohol and pass out. Not this show. They had offered a few stops on their tour to have a meet and greet, these were the locations that sold out the fastest. None of the four men complained about the extra time and energy they had to put into the event, in fact, they were thrilled at the chance to talk to fans. All of them slipped out of their sweaty performance outfits and into breezy sweaters and jeans to give off a less frightening appearance. After a brief clean up of their runny stage makeup, they were ushered into a room with a long table and four chairs seated on one side.

They sat down in seats with minimal chatter. Once they had all settled, a crew member pulled back a black curtain, releasing a chaotic amount of screaming from fans still hyped off post-concert adrenaline. All four were drained, but running off the sheer excitement and thrill of the show. Each fan dressed in black with running eyeliner came bounding in with gifts for them and posters to sign, all nearly in tears.

There was one fan who was not dressed in black, but instead a plain pair of white leggings and yellow sundress. All she came baring was a single slip of paper, to which she handed to Gerard.

“You’re not a fan we see every day,” he chuckles, trying to make small conversation, just so she would get her money's worth.

She shrugs, “The whole, ‘Let’s dress in black and cry’ thing didn’t really interest me.”

Gerard felt a small poke in his heart from his fans being spoken of in that way, so he tries to veer the conversation elsewhere. “What’s on the paper?”

“Open it,” she bluntly replies.

Only a neatly scrawled link is laid across the paper when he unfolds it, still confused, he presses on, “What’s it for?”

This makes her grin, sending an odd chill down his spine. “I made it, but you’ll have to search it up to see.”

When he’s about to question further, one of the crew members ushers her through the tables, claiming she needs to hurry along if she wants to have time for the other members. She walks past each of the other men without so much as a glance, although her eyes linger on Frank for a moment longer than the other two.

“She was an odd one, wouldn’t you say?” Ray murmurs quietly for Gerard’s ears only.

Gerard stares down, focused on the link in confusion, “You could say that.”

Time flew by and Gerard did lose focus on the paper, he chatted with eager fans and slightly awkward parents. The unfolded slip laid forgotten beside him and his interest was suddenly revived when one of the last few fans noticed the paper. At the recognition of the link, his eyes grew wide and he stared at Gerard with a slightly awkward look. He kept opening his mouth like he wanted to say something as his idol scrawled his signature across a group photo. Eventually, an involuntary speak was emitted when Gerard knocked the slip off with an unknowing jab of the elbow.

“Oh, I’ll get that.” Gerard snatches up the paper and the memories of the odd girl flood his mind once more. He catches sight of the nervous fan’s stance and explains, “It was a gift from a fan. She wanted me to check out the link.”

“I- I don’t think that…” He stutters over his words, avoiding eye contact. He trails off and eventually a crew member ushers him through the rest of the members.

Once the final fan was greeted and chatted with, the curtains were shut and their manager escorted them back to their bus, where they all flopped down onto the couch in a messy cluster of limbs. Frank curled up into Gerard’s side and Mikey’s long legs were draped over Gerard’s thighs as he leaned into Ray, who was using Mikey and the armrest to hold himself up as he shut down. All were asleep. Not Gerard, though. He was awake, although his body desperately tried to fall into a slumber, he wouldn’t allow it. Careful not to disturb the men on either side of him, he slipped out his phone and typed out the link the best he could in the dark.

“123Fic?” He mumbles to himself in question.

The site didn’t require an account to read any of the public works, but the one he was guided to was a private one, one that could only be read if you had an account. Not seeing the big deal, he makes a hasty account, not filling in any personal information or preferences. He clicks the ‘confirm’ button and suddenly his feed is filled with all trending titles, all urging him to click on them. Gerard didn’t see the need to dig any deeper into the site than just what the fan had created for him unless he found it intriguing.

From what he could gather, the little titles filling the phone screen were all documents. Word counts, likes, genres, and such were all posted in little text beneath it. He couldn’t make out the writing in the blinding screen light without seriously damaging his eyesight, so he didn’t bother.

With a lot of searching and accidental taps into wrong stories, he found himself back to his original piece, the title beaming up at him.

“‘Don’ I Look Pretty Walkin’ Down the Street in the Best Damn Dress I Own?’” he read aloud by mistake.

His face flushed a deep crimson, illuminated in the screen light at his idiotic error. Thankfully, the only reaction it got was a small mumble from Frank and a slight shift in weight from Mikey’s legs as he pressed deeper into Ray’s shoulder. An odd sense of relief flooded his chest. Why? He wasn’t doing anything wrong or dirty, at least to the extent of what he knew about the sight. Yet there was a feeling of guilt or, for lack of a better word, shame. Why? The site gave him an odd feeling, but he didn’t see the harm in just checking out a fan’s gift they’d most likely written for him.

He scans the little author’s note posted at the top, ‘ _ This is for you Gerard!!!!! I hope you enjoy it. _ ’ That makes him smile a bit and ease his nerves, it was probably a letter on how much he’d impacted their life. Many fans had given those to him or said them verbally. He would pin the physical ones to a large corkboard they had on the bus. It was littered in papers, origami, little keychains, and all kinds of precious items they’d been given for their fans to show their appreciation. Gerard assumed it was something like that, so he began to read.

_ My name is Gerard Way, just an average guy who lives in New Jersey. I have an average job at a business firm selling insurance to regular people who heard our jingle. _

Not, what Gerard had been expecting. The first-person point of view of himself was an odd choice. Also, the fact he’d never worked an ‘average job at a business firm selling life insurance,’ despite what the text implied. He was still determined to find the meaning or purpose of the writing, so he kept reading.

_ I hate my job, to say the least. It’s got a decent pay, but I know that I can’t spend the rest of my days sitting around on a phone with old couples and new adults. Leaving my job isn’t what my plan is, oh, no. This keeps food on the table and a roof over my head, but I should really find a second job, this one isn’t cutting it anymore. The paintings and sketches cost more than they earn, especially since I don’t sell them. I’ve gotten back into an artistic grove, so I burn through brushes, canvases, sketchbooks like a wildfire in a dry forest. _

_ An email dings in my inbox and I click on it hastily. The message merely states I have to work a night shift later to cover for one of the co-workers who’d been out sick. I even process the information before I slip back into my thoughts of a different life and job. _

_ My good friend, Ray Toro, snaps me out of my bore induced thoughts with a light pat on the head. _

_ “Hey, Gee.” _

Ray was in this as well? Should Gerard wake him to read this or possibly send it to him later? Was this even meant for Ray’s eyes? Why didn’t she tell Ray to check out the link when he himself was in the story?

_ “Hey, Ray.” Ray didn’t normally talk to me during work hours unless it was work-related, so I made sure to pay close attention to whatever he was going to say. _

_ “I’m gonna be blunt dude, you look like shit.” _

_ Not what I had expected from him, so I pressed on the matter. “What about it?” _

_ He cocked his head to the side, “You need to get out. Back in action. Get laid for Christ’s sake! Anything to get you out of this funk you’re in.” _

Was this the fan telling Gerard her true thoughts in a more discrete matter?

His heart skips a beat as he feels Mikey’s legs shift on his thighs a bit before settling down.

There was a lot more he had to scroll to find the end, so he strained his droopy eyes to scan the words and tell him the letter. Something about it seemed off. It seemed more like a story, one with a plot, rather than a letter filled with emotion or feeling. He felt his eyes slip in and out of focus for the next few paragraphs and got the basic gist of Ray inviting him out to a bar with ‘plenty of whores for the picking’ as she so bluntly had written.

The way it was written and the whole concept of a whole alternate universe with him and Ray was unnerving. This brought up the question of how many people had done what she had, writing their own depictions of his life. What an odd concept to think about. Someone morphing your life into their own fantasies and standards just for their own, maybe others, enjoyment. It was mystifying. He needed to learn more about this unlocked world he’d been gifted by this generous fan.

_ A loud knock on the paint-peeling front door let me know that my frizzy-haired friend was here to get us a taxi. Both of us were hopeless at driving and would no doubt become hammered as soon as we stepped foot in the place, leaving us in no condition to drive. I could hardly wait. _

_ It had been quite some time since I’ve planned to get blackout drunk at a bar. Normally it consists of me buying a large case of beer and re-watching old movies then becoming sad and nostalgic. But tonight, I was going to enjoy myself while drunk. Maybe pick up a hooker, have a good time, and hopefully not grab any STDs while I’m at it. _

_ I slip out of my messy apartment, not wanting Ray to see the chaos I live in. He pulls me out and drags me down the stairs and onto the sidewalk, where a classic yellow taxi awaits our pay. My friend calls out an address and hurries me into the vehicle. We slump into the crusty seating and let the giddiness of it all consume us. _

He quickly scans through the rest of the work, feeling the tiredness start to consume him. He lands on a part where he, Gerard, finds an attractive woman. Frank’s body weight shifts and he holds his breath for a few moments until it’s back at rest.

_ Her dark hair falls down to her shoulders, brushing against the straps of her short red dress that hugs her small curves. A well manicured hand raises for a drink and she turns a little more towards me. Her previously out of view eyes were a hazel green color, like a marshy type of green. She had soft pink lips and long eyelashes. Those eyes lock onto mine and I feel my pulse quicken as my head pounds. _

_ She sends me a quick wink and hops out of the barstool and approaches me. The woman is a little ways shorter than me, but that only magnifies her attractiveness. Her body pressed against mine as she stretches up to my ear, “Come with me, sugar.” _

Gerard keeps reading on, unaware of the clear hints that this new character was a hooker. It was only when the protagonist took said character back to his apartment after chugging a few more drinks did he understand. His face grew hot at the thought of this young girl writing a steamy scene about him. He reads it hastily, not wanting any imagery to form in his mind of himself and some mystery woman.

_ I trace my hands down her sides as she pushes her tongue into my slack jaw. My heart beats at 50 miles a minute as my hands slip under the short cut dress as trace up the smooth toned legs and reach the underwear. Tracing the lining, I feel a smooth lace. Then, I reach the crotch area and plam what I expect to be a soft squishy area, but instead find… a dick. _

This really catches Gerard’s attention. There was no indication of said character being a male. As he was lost in thought, there’s more shifting on Mikey’s end, but then he’s at rest. Gerard feels his pulse quicken each time there’s a completely normal shift in their position while they’re asleep.

_ I pull my hand away at first, then my whole body follows, leaving the man confused. _

_ “What is it?” He asks. _

_ “You- You’re a guy?!” _

_ He squints his eyes at me in confusion, then his face lights up and he releases a loud laugh. “Oh my god, you didn’t know?! Oh, you poor thing!” _

_ I furrowed my brows at his attitude, treating me as though I were some sort of inexperienced child. My brain racks through a someodd quantity of comebacks I could say, only to be derailed by the sounds of his voice again. “So, I assume you don’t want this?” The man steps closer to me, closing the space I’d made previously. “Or do you still like it?” _

_ I felt a hand brush against my front area, causing a reaction I didn’t want or hope for. His eyes drop to a seductive state as he noticed my body’s reaction. Even though I’d never considered myself gay, he had a way to get me going. This made me feel a lot more excited and aroused then when I’d been with any other woman. _

_ “What’s your name?” I stumble out as my breathing turns to panting when his ‘brushing’ becomes teasing. _

_ He cocks his head up at me, a smile dancing on his lips, “Normally, I ask clients to call me Fun Girl, but you’re special, so you can call me Frank.” _

_ With that, his hands begin to unbuckle my belt and his mouth locks with mine. I let my hands find their previous place under his dress and on his thighs. _

Gerard stopped reading at the name. It couldn’t possibly be Frank. There was no way this fan had written very explicit content starring him and  _ Frank Iero _ . Frank Iero that was sleeping peacefully beside him as he read said explicit content at 2 am after a show. He knew he couldn’t stop now. His interest was captured, so he needed to know what came next.

The words blurred and smashed together as the fatigue settled on him from the busy day, but he pressed on. The story became more and more explicit and repetitive. His story persona and Frank’s story persona indulged in actions that a married couple could only hope to achieve.

It felt wrong. His stomach churned at what he read. Gerard had a wife, so did Frank, they were married to two beautiful women who most likely had no clue of this kind of thing’s existence. This was in now way bashing on these authors, they had their free creative will, but giving it to their muses directly seemed disrespectful in a way to Gerard. Of course they could write whatever they wanted, but this could get back to his parents, his wife, and maybe even his future children.

He still continued, desperate to understand this new community and why they did what they did. Once the intimate actions ended, he began to picture the story more vividly in his mind, thankful for the awkward event to be over.

_ Frank laid beside me, completely worn from the activity. His eyes fluttered as he drifted off into an easy rest. I nearly joined him, but stopped at the sudden vibration in my pocket. _

_ Carefully, I answer the call, only for a roaring voice to come through from the other line. “Where the fuck are you, Way?!” The voice belonged to my boss and it was obvious he wasn’t happy. “You were supposed to be here five hours ago to cover McCracken's shift!” Faint memories of the email shrouded my mind. Fuck. “Don’t even bother coming now! I’ve got an intern who was more than happy to take over the task and your job!” _

_ My heart stopped at that. My job? He couldn’t mean that I was fired. Yet, he did. “Sir, please. I just-” I halt my words as the call ended. The weight of my incoming bills and expenses suddenly hit me at the fact I’d lost my one and only income. Ray had roommates that could barely fit inside his own apartment, so he wasn’t reliable. My brother had moved out of the city and a few states away, so he wasn’t in proximity for my arrival. I sat there, naked on my bed, wondering how long I could last without paying the bills, when a groy voice spoke up from beside me. _

_ “Sounds like you’re fucked,” the forgotten stranger perked up beside me. _

_ I look over at his after-sex hair covered face to see his raw lips tipped upwards into a smile. “You could say that.” _

_ His head tilts to the side in thought. “You could always be a hooker like me. There’s never a capacity or limit, so as long as you’ve got a good mouth, then I’d say you’re golden.” _

_ The thought seemed like some bad joke, so I let out a breathy laugh. “Sure, but you forget no guy wants another dude.” _

_ This only causes him to shrug, “You’d be surprised how many dudes get turned on by a guy dressed like one though.” _

_ I let out another laugh, still completely set that this is a joke. My laugh causes him to grab a purse he’d brought with him that supplied the lube and condoms and dig through to pull out a second dress. “Sometimes my clients get rowdy, so it’s always good to have a spare.” _

_ The dress is thrown at me, then I’m left with the silky cloth in my hands and a man motioning for me to put it on. Female clothes and I were no strangers to one another. Normally I’d wear my mother's old clothes by myself as a teenager, not as an adult in front of a stranger. Though, I didn’t see any harm. Besides, I could make money off of this sort of thing. _

_ My clothes had already been cast aside from earlier, so I merely slipped the dress over my body and stood up to admire my look. It was quite high cut, only barely covering my genitals. The dress was meant for someone of Frank’s height, so this was expected. The unexpected thing was how good I felt. Frank’s presence didn’t seem to affect my confidence at all and I felt so good I could genuinely leave the room and go out right now. _

_ Frank’s hazel eyes bore into my figure, absorbing each bit of flesh left exposed from the skimpy outfit. “I wouldn’t mind being your first customer,” he locks eyes with mine, “Hell, I’ll forget about your payment of me and pay you instead.” _

The story proceeds with more intimate action and ends with Gerard’s story persona accepting the fact he’ll be a hooker and room with Frank. Once the story ended, Gerard just blinked with furrowed brows. There were no other chapters. Only a comment from the author.

_ GUYSSSSSSS I AM GOING TO MEET MCR!!!!!! AHHHH!!!!!!! IM GONNA GIVE GEE THIS FIC TO SHOW HIM WHAT I THINK OF HIM AND FRANK ;)))))))))) _

“Well,” a voice said beside him abruptly, causing Gerard to drop the phone into his lap in surprise. “That was a real rollercoaster,” Frank, the culprit, continues.

“Honestly, I’m a little surprised, Gerard,” a second voice chimes in, Mikey.

An awkward laugh comes from a third, “I think you owe us an explanation.” Ray.


End file.
